1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicle authentication devices, and more specifically, to a vehicle authentication device for matching identification information (hereinafter, referred to as an ID) specific to a vehicle registered in a portable device or a portable device with an in-vehicle device mounted on the vehicle to permit engine startup and the like of the vehicle.
2. Related Art
A vehicle authentication device capable of permitting engine startup and the like without using a mechanical key is used. For instance, the summary of a vehicle authentication device (hereinafter, referred to as a conventional art) described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-18754 states that “when an ignition knob is turned from a steering wheel lock position to another position, a request signal is transmitted to a portable device and a first ID is received from the portable device, the received first ID is matched with an ID registered in advance, and a steering wheel lock is unlocked and a second ID for permitting actuation of the engine is output if the first ID coincides the registered ID. The output second ID is matched with an ID stored in advance, and actuation of the engine is permitted if the matching result of matching is obtained by the engine control unit”.